Ghost
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: We all know how much Touya despised the idea of Sakura with the gaki, but what if he actually tried to tear the two apart? Sakura’s mother left her a special locket that transforms Touya into a ghost. Will this finally open his eyes?
1. Default Chapter

Hey all I was reading fics on ff.net and I came up with a great idea for a fic!! Touya knows what Sakura and Syaoran feel about each other and he does not want to admit that they love each other even if he knows it is true. He tries his hardest to split them up but something makes him change his mind as he sees what Sakura and Syaoran really feel for each other. S+S!!!!! Oh also there are a few bad words in here that is why I am rating it PG 13.

Ghost

By MoshiMoshiQueen

 ~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking) 

I was walking home one day and I saw Sakura and that brat hugging each other. I thought I was going to explode!!!! I went up to them and stood there the brat pulled apart from my sister and looked at me with a glare and I glared back.

" I Thought I told you brat to stay away from my sister!!" yelled Touya.

" I am not a brat and I can be with who ever I want!!"

They glared once more and turned away

"Sakura we are going home now!"

Sakura looked at her brother he had the angriest face on that she had ever seen.

She felt scared of her own brother maybe she should just tell her Oni-chan that Li-kun had only saved her from falling down. She looked at Li-kun and mouthed "I am sorry I have to go I will meet you later." She knew that her brother would become very angry with her if he knows that she….

"Lets go now!" Touya interrupted her thoughts

Sakura walked home with her brother

~ I can't believe he could look at Li-kun that angry why does he hate him so much. I don't understand why he hates him I mean me and Li-kun have know each other for years could my brother still be mad for what happened the first day I met Li-kun? ~

Sakura walked slowly away from the park she wanted to look back to Syaoran but she knew her brother would get even madder at her and she did not know what he would do.

~Why does he have to be so mean, did he not see the scared look on his sister's face, I hope she will be ok. What will happen when he finds out that we are in…~

"Li-kun!! There you are come on we have to go to the mall you promised me!" whined Meilin

"Ok Meilin-chan I am going." he went walking slowly away from the very spot where Sakura and him had just held each other so tightly that they did not relies that Touya was watching them with fires in his eyes.

Sakura walked in the door following her brother and she was about to walk up the stair to her room when Touya stopped her

"Sakura-chan stop right there." He looked coldly at her.

She looked back at her brother how had the meanest eyes

"Yes Oni-chan."

"I don't want you to ever see that brat again do you understand?"

"But Oni-chan."

"No butts' Sakura I will not allow it

"But we are in the same classes and Syaoran is my…"

"What did you call him!" Touya yelled loudly.

"I… I" she tried not to blush she was too afraid

"Don't you ever call him that again!!" Touya yelled breaking the vase.

Sakura went up to her room crying

"He can't make me!! I can see i any time I want to!!" She started crying even harder

"I have to get out of here!" Sakura wrote a note and was about use her cards to jump out the window when she heard Touya downstairs yelling

Sakura became afraid and cold chills ran down her back

The she heard

"You scared her!! And you and I know it and I will not let you scare her any more!! You don't own her Sakura can choose who ever she wants to be with!!!"

"Don't you ever call her that again you hear or I will kill you my self!!!!"

"Like it or not I am in love with your sister and she is 16 years old and you don't own her." Yelled Syaoran.

"I will not listen to you any more!! You don't love her and she does not love YOU!!!! So get out of my house now or else I will kill you!!!" yelled Touya

"You can't tell me who I love and who she loves face it Touya you have no control over any one and you don't like it!!" yelled Syaoran glaring at Touya

Touya was shocked he raised his hand and 

Syaoran closed his eyes he knew he was going to get hit to a bloody pulp but then he did not feel any pain what so ever

~What happened~ he thought he opened his eyes and saw Sakura before him with tears running down her cheeks

"Sakura." Syaoran whisper

"I will not let him hurt you; we will have to find away to make him understand that I love you and he will not make us be apart any more." She ran to him hugging him tightly

"I love you Syaoran."

"I love you Sakura and never forget that." Said Syaoran in Sakura's ear.

"We have to go now I left a note, my father with not be home for about a month he is on a dig and Yuki-kun went with him."

They ran out the door and Sakura recalled her Time card that Syaoran had given her sometime ago.

Touya's hand smashed the table that Syaoran had once been standing by he knew what happened his sister had stopped him with magic and ran away with that brat (yes all Touya knows about his little sister's powers and Eriol and Kero and all of them)

He had to go after then.

It was now dark and Touya could not find them any where

She was not at Tomoyo's because her and Eriol-kun because they had moved to England some time ago and Kero-chan had gone with them. He went inside his house and went to Sakura's room and found the note on her bed

Dear Oni-chan,

If you are reading this now than you have a ready been looking all over Japan for me. I have ran away with Syaoran and I know that you will never understand how I can love him but I do and you can't change my feelings for him. I will come back one day to see you and dad but now I am leaving and you will not see me for sometime. Tell dad that this is not his fault and give him the locket on my table he will understand what I mean.

Love your sister Sakura

Touya picked up the phone and called his father and he read the note Sakura had left

"Oh yes that locket I understand I know what and where Sakura-chan is."

"How can you know that all but this locket?" asked Touya who was still angry.

"Touya my son you well not understand any thing until you open the locket your self, Sakura made it her self for this reason and your mother put some of her energy into it as well. Touya what you have done to your sister was wrong trying to run her life like you own her but you will understand every thing when you open the locket."

"What do you mean every thing well become clear for me when I open that locket. Don't you even care that your daughter is out in Japan somewhere with that gaki!!"

"Don't shout I am leaving now good-bye my son."

Beep beep beep

Touya went over to the locket and when he opened it every thing went black and then her saw Sakura's face and his mothers

"Between heaven and earth you will be stuck until you the full moon. No one can see you, you will not be heard not a sounds nor yell. We open our powers now!!!" said Sakura and her mother together. ( well i would have put her name but it is long)

The locket closed and went around Touya's neck and then it glowed

Touya woke up in his bed

"Man that must have been a nightmare."

He went to Sakura's room to wake her up and saw her no where in site but the note was still there on her bed

Touya stopped and went down stair but still there was no Sakura

"Than it is true Sakura is gone." he said to know one

He ate and then went outside to search for his sister

Then he thought he has been every where but one place the brats house

"Why did I not think of that before!!" He yelled and ran to Syaoran's apartment

He went to knock down the door but his hand went through it

"What the hell!!" (srry bad words)

He tried to knock the door down again and he fell in side the apartment

When he got up he saw the walls all painted a dark shade of green and pictures on the walls of Meilin, Sakura and his family and friends and there was a picture of Sakura in a black tight dress with her holding on to Syaoran's arm with Eriol and Tomoyo in the back ground.

"I can't believe them they have been together this whole time!!!" He yelled 

But then he heard some noise

He went into a back room, which was a dark green color with a painting of a wolf with cherry blossoms around him

Touya then saw his sister in bed with the brat

"I can't believe those to are sleeping in the same bed together holding on each other!!!!" He yelled

Sakura and Syaoran did not move an inch

"What is wrong with them!!" They can't hear a word I am yelling!!"

He tried to grab Syaoran to choke him to death but his hand went right thought Syaoran's body 

"What the hell is going on!!!" (Bad word again :') 

He went to the mirror and he looked in it but he could not see him self.

"What this is a joke the gaki made his apartment have magic to make me look invisible!! I know it!!!"

Well what happened to Touya, why is he invisible? You will find out in the next chapter of Ghost!!! Hmm I think this is pretty good so far but do you all like it please R+R and tell me!!! I am posting up the new chapter soon!!!! Lots of S+S!!!!


	2. Hiding in a Magical World

Ok I am sooooo sorry that I have not updated this in some time but I am now!! I was looking at my fic info page and saw that I still had not added another chapter to this fic so here it is!!! Please R+R!! And I hope you like it!! S+S!!!

I don't own CCS!!

Ghost

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking) 

"That is it he put magic on the house!" yelled Touya.

"Syaoran where are we suppose to go? My brother will be here looking for us soon."

"Don't worry Sakura he will not be able to find us after I use the new spell I learned from Hiragizawa."

"What spell? You talked to Eriol-kun? When?"

"Well I will need your help to do the spell. I talked to him yesterday. I knew something like this would happen. And yes he, Tomoyo-chan and the stuffed animal are doing fine."

"What kind of spell did he teach you?"

"It will transport us to my world that I made."

"You made a world? How is that possible?"

"Hiragizawa and I made it sometime ago but we could never enter it but we found out the key to get in."

"And what was the key?"

"We can only open the door with the one we love or else it will not work."

Sakura blushed. "So I guess I have to go and open the world with you."

"Oh no you are not going any where with that gaki!" yelled Touya.

"So when do you want to leave?" asked Sakura.

"After we get something to eat. What do you want?"

"Lets have that wonderful soup you always make when I stay over." Said Sakura getting out of bed.

"What do you mean when I stay over!! I can't believe you have stayed here more then once!! When I get out of this spell the gaki is dead!!" yelled Touya again not like any one could hear him.

Syaoran and Sakura walked into the kitchen.

"Syaoran what does that world of yours look like?"

"You will just have to want and see my love."

Touya walked into the kitchen glaring at Syaoran.

"You know Touya you should not glare at him like that." Said someone behind him.

Touya looked around and saw Nakuru.

"What are you doing here?" said Touya in a rather mean tone of voice.

"I am here to help you out."

"I don't need any help from you! Yelled Touya.

"Touya knock it off! And don't yell at me! I am here to help you if you like it or not! Nakuru said getting angry. Then she put on a smile.

"Those two are really kawaii!!! She said jumping up in the air.

"Oh no they are not!"

"Touya I don't see why you don't like those two together. They are like soul mates."

"If I could get out of this spell that the gaki put on me then I could hurt him!"

"Syaoran-sun did not put a spell on you."

Touya looked at her.

"What do you mean? Of course he did why else can no one hear me or see me?"

"Because of the locket. It made you into a ghost, no one but me can see or hear you."

"What!! I am not a ghost!!! I am alive!!" yelled Touya.

"You are a ghost right now. You did not die! When you opened the locket, which is around your necklace right now. It made you a ghost till the full moon which is in three days."

"My father said that Sakura and my mother made that locket. If sakura made it then why does she not know that I am a ghost?"

"Your mother made that happen for your own good. Sakura-san only wanted you to understand her love for Syaoran-san. Your mother thought if she did it this way Sakura-san's dream would come true."

"Well I will never except them two together Sakura can find someone better!"

"I don't know about that."

"How come you are the only one that can see me?"

"Because I can see ghosts like you can. You can't get throw the door to my masters' and Syaoran-san's world with out me."

"Fine! There has to be some way to stop that gaki from taking my sister away."

Touya walked into the other room angry.

Nakuru stood there, "Good think I love him or I would have hurt him are ready."

She stood there looking at the couple. ~Good thing master taught me how to turn invisible. ~

"Sakura breakfast is ready!" said Syaoran.

Sakura came out of the bedroom dressed in her normal clothing.

Syaoran started to blush. She was wearing white shorts that were really short may I add and a pink tank top that had cherry blossoms on it.

"So Tomoyo-chan was right you do like my outfit. I guess I owe her money now." Said Sakura laughing.

"Hey you guys betted on me liking your really hot outfit."

"Yep. But I am glad that I lost that bet."

Sakura and Syaoran sat down and eat. While Touya was watching their every movement.

Nakuru popped up right beside him. You know they can hear or see you so I don't know why you are even trying."

"Will I have to do something! That gaki is all over my sister."

"It does not seem like Sakura-san minds much." Nakuru said laughing.

Touya glared at her. (Ok So Nakuru can be a girl or boy but in my fics she is a girl! Because she looks better as a girl! Can you image her as a boy! Yuck! I can't!)

Sakura and Syaoran flirted with each other threw the whole breakfast which made Touya really mad!

After Breakfast

Sakura and Syaoran held hands and they started spinning around.

"Ok Touya now we have to say the spell with them or else we will never get in now repeat after Me." Said Nakuru.

Nakuru, Sakura, Syaoran and Touya all said together, "With our powers we open the world of magic, sun of light and moon of gold let us threw the doors of magic as we pass with the one we love. Now release!"

They all start to pass threw a bright light and they see…

Well that is it for now!! Hope you like it!! S+S!! Please R+R!!! Hopefully the new chapter will be up soon!!


	3. A Different Nakuru

Well this is the next chapter of Ghost!! I know it has been a long time since I updated this fic but I am updating it now. I am soo sorry for the delay! I hope you like this chapter and I promise I will not take long to get the next update up!!! Please R+R!!

Ghost 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

They all start to pass threw a bright light and they see beautiful place with Sakura trees all over. It was all beautiful full of plum blossoms and peach blossoms.

"Hey look Syaoran peach blossoms. Touya means peach blossom." Said Sakura looking at them.

"Yeah I put them for you." Syaoran sat leaning against a tree.

"Ohh Syaoran you did not have to do that."

"Well you love your brother so much and he loves you very much. I have tried to get along with him but it does not work out."

Sakura went up to Syaoran and smiled. "I love you so much." She said kissing his nose.

Touya snorted. "He is so cheep."

"I think it is romantic! A boy who hates you so much puts the flowers for his love to make her happy."

"Yeah right."

"You have the thickest head! Can't you see that Syaoran-san loves your sister!"

"No." said Touya looking away.

Nakuru sighed, "You are hopeless."

Sakura started looking around. She went into a building and saw a bunch of pictures.

"Ohh Syaoran that is soo beautiful. Look there is a picture of everyone! There is when we went on the field trip to the beach and there is my family and ours. Look there is Eriol and Tomoyo!"

"Eriol thought it would be neat if we had pictures of everyone."

"Wow what else did Eriol make?"

"He made that lake right there it was Tomoyo see the purple blossoms by it." Said Syaoran pointing to it.

"Syaoran what did you make?"

"Let me go and show you." He said smiling.

Syaoran held her hand tightly as they walked into a building with Statues of all the Sakura Cards.

"Ohh Syaoran they are beautiful! And look her are some paintings of them as well." Sakura said running to the other side of the room.

"The Sakura Cards helped me with this." He said coming up to her.

"Want to see your garden?"

"You mean there is more?"

"Yes lots more. The Flower Card helped me every day to make the gardens perfect for you."

"I don't see why Sakura can fall for something his lame so what is there are statues of the Cards?"

"Touya it is the thought that counts. He was out here everyday making those statues and paintings just perfect. He has a real talent of art." Said Nakuru smiling.

"I don't see why you are so happy."

"You should be happy your sister is in love with a well mannered well trained polite boy who is very talented and is welling to die before anything happens to your sister."

Touya grunted and looked away.

"Ohh Syaoran everything here is just so beautiful and so perfect!"

"I was hoping you would like it."

"I love it. But not as much as I love you." She said kissing him.

Touya yelled, "I can't believe she just did that!!!!"

"They in love what else are they suppose to do?" asked Nakuru looking at the garden.

Nakuru was so calm and peaceful. Usually she would be all over Touya but she was not.

Touya knocked on her head; "Umm hello is Nakuru in there because Nakuru would not be talking this way she would be jumping all over me by now."

Nakuru pushed him away, "Of course I am me!"

"You sure are not acting like it."

"Well if you have not noticed I have changed a lot!" she yelled.

Touya was shocked Nakuru never yelled.

"Now if you would pay attention you your sister and Master Syaoran then you would have are ready been turned back into your real self by now but no you have to be so thick! They love each other and plus they are, are ready engaged." Nakuru put her hand over her mouth quick.

"What!!!!" Touya yelled.

"Touya please calm down a little please."

"Calm down! My sister is going to marry that gaki!! And all you have to say is calm down!!"

Nakuru started to get angry and knocked him on the head putting him out cold.

She picked him up slowly and took him into a huge mansion.

"Syaoran this is so lovely! It is like all of my fears have disappeared." Said Sakura hugging him.

"Come on let me show you the rest of the place." Said Syaoran running.

"Hey wait up!"

"Nope you have to catch me first!" yelled Syaoran running away with Sakura running after him.

Touya sat up slowly. He put his hand to his head and felt a large bump. ~I can't believe she hit me. What made her change so quickly? She was fine until we came to this world place. ~

Nakuru came threw the door wearing a tight red kimono.

Touya started to blush.

"Sorry I hit you on the head but you were getting out of control." She said handing him a tray that had mint tea and some soup on it.

She turned around and started walking away.

"Nakuru what is wrong with you?" Touya grabbed her hand.

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"Your not the same."

"Oh I am sorry did you want me to jump all over you and be so happy person?"

"No it is just you are…"

"I have to go. Eat up." She said walking away.

Touya started to eat and then looked out the window and saw Sakura and Syaoran chasing each other.

Sakura was laughing so hard she fell and Syaoran helped her up but they both fell and started laughing again. Touya looked up at a tall tree and there was Nakuru watching them closely with that same blank expression.

Touya watched her closely as he saw tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away slowly and jumped down and walked slowly to the lake.

Well that is the end of that chapter!! Hehe I turned this fic around and it is going to be mostly a Touya-Nakuru fic. But there will be a lot of S+S in it so don't worry. So what is wrong with Nakuru? Well the next chapter is called Story of the Heart, it is Nakuru story of why she turned bitter so suddenly. Will it help change Touya's mind about S+S? Hopefully! Please R+R!!!


	4. Story of The Heart

Sorry, I did not update this in such a long time… almost a year in a few months. My friend Chibi Neko-chan reminded me of this fact of not updating so I decided to update this fanfic this weekend. Ghost 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

Last Chapter

Touya watched her closely as he saw tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away slowly and jumped down and walked slowly to the lake…

This Chapter: Story of The Heart

Nakuru walked past the swirl of cherry blossoms towards a lonely lake that was now illuminated by the moon.

"This must have been made by master… the weeping willow tree, and the moon enlightened lake."

She sat amongst the lush green grass that was in a pattern of jade colors, and sighed… why could Touya just see their love?

Why couldn't I keep my own love?

 Bitter tears of reality hit her square in the chest knocking her heart down, making it shatter into a million pieces. This place remaindered her so much of…

^Flash Back^

 "Nakuru, I'm sorry…"

"You broke my heart, and now you say you're sorry?"

"You just don't understand."

"I don't need to."

"We aren't meant to be, and we can't be together."

"We can't be together, because you won't let us."

Nakuru reached out for the dark brown haired male, but he pulled away, "It can't work."

"So what if it doesn't seem perfect? I'm a guardian, and you're an angel. We are not far from each other."

"It can't work. I'm sorry."

One last tear fell down Nakuru's pale cheek hitting the ground, and sparkled with a beauty unknown, "So be it than."

She placed her hand upon her heart, "If it won't work than I won't hurt myself any one. I'll forget what we had, and replace it."

"Nakuru…"

"Good-bye my love…"

^End of Flash Back^

"I had forgotten all these years, and now…"

"Nakuru…"

Nakuru looked up from the moon's smile, and her eyes met a pair of deep amber ones, "Touya."

She watched him sit beside her playing with a piece of lush, emerald grass, "I…"

"You know about my forgotten memories."

He nodded, "I'm…"

She placed her finger upon his soft lips, "I hate those words. Please, don't speak them."

"I like the old you."

She brushed some invisible dirty off of her clothes, and stood up curtly, "Well, someone of don't, nor showed it."

Touya grabbed her hand, "I liked the old you, but I love the new you."

She stared at him for a moment, "You can't like both."

"Why can't I?"

"It's not that simple."

"Nothing is ever simple. Nakuru which do you love?"

"The happy-go-lucky pretend you, or the bitter cold real you?"

"I don't know."

"You don't have to know. That is the point."

"You're not making much since."

"I don't have to be."

She turned her head slightly, and his lips met her own.

"Nakuru, I understand what you were trying to prove to me about my little sister and the gaki."

She narrowed her eyes a little, "You do?"

"No matter what I do they will always love each other, just like you will always love your angel."

She snapped her eyes open wider, but did not speak.

"Even when you for got you're memory you still loved him. You can never lose that feeling, and no one ever wants you to… so you see even if Sakura and the gaki split up I could never take away the feeling they shared."

Nakura's lips cracked into a smile, "Finally you understand. I thought we were going to be stuck in here forever with the way your hard head was talking."

They held hands as they walked the length of the wondrous pond, "So you fell in love with a angel, can you fall in love with a ghost as well?"

She smiled, "I think I just might."

Sorry about the short chapter, but I really liked that part and wanted to leave it there. Sorry there was no S+S in this chapter… but I really wanted Touya to realize what Nakuru went through and that he can never take the love out of S+S. Please R+R.


End file.
